


Spring Fever

by EmeraldTrash666



Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: Gen, Reposting an old fic from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrash666/pseuds/EmeraldTrash666
Summary: Yukiya's seasonal allergies can be a pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I posted on my Tumblr in March 2015, in response to a prompt/request. I'm reposting it here in honor of Meganebu's third anniversary. NO MEGANE NO LIFE!  
> I have constant, pretty bad allergies, so I sympathize with Yukiya... deeply...

All Yukiya wanted was a tissue.

Normally, his seasonal allergies weren’t a problem. Take some Allegra in the morning, go about his daily business, take some more when it ran out, and everything would be fine. Unfortunately, things weren’t always that simple in Yukiya’s life, and so he wasn’t even surprised when he dropped his only bottle, completely spilling it all over the kitchen floor. He was disappointed, but overall not that shocked, when he discovered that all the stores within reasonable distance just happened to be completely out of Allegra. Such was his life.

He had almost forgotten about the incident completely, sitting at his best friend’s kitchen table absorbed in their latest project, when his nose started tingling. He looked around for a box of tissues, and spotted one, on the counter across from him and behind Akira. Yukiya started to stand up, only to bump his head on the cabinet above him.

“Yukiya! Are you ok?!” Akira gasped, jumping up from his seat.

“A-ah, yeah… Fine,” Yukiya replied weakly, rubbing his sore head.

“Here, I’ll get you some ice,” Akira announced. Yukiya was soon handed a cold gel pack, in the shape of a cute pig.

“Thanks,” Yukiya said quietly, and held the pack to his head.

Soon Yukiya’s nose began to twitch. He stood up to get a tissue, careful of the cabinet this time, when suddenly-

“I found that bin of scraps you asked about.”

“Ah, Hikaru! Thanks, these’ll be great!” Akira said excitedly, and Yukiya watched in horror as Akira’s younger brother dropped a heavy bin of machinery parts right next to him, blocking his exit. Hikaru gave Yukiya a warm smile, oblivious to the poor boy’s growing panic.

“Did you guys need anything else?”  Hikaru asked.

“Um-”

“Nah, we’re all good! Thanks again!” Akira declared, interrupting Yukiya.

Hikaru gave a nod of approval and left the room with a quick wave goodbye.

Yukiya was left helpless as the urge to sneeze grew stronger, while Akira sifted through the box of spare parts.

“Yukiya, look! We could use these to attach the nose pads,” he announced, indicating some  metal rods sticking out of what was once some sort of electronic device.

“Um, Akira-” Yukiya began, determined to get his hands on the box of tissues.  
“No, you’re right, these look too thick. The blueprints specify two millimeters,” Akira decided suddenly, throwing the piece back in the box and continuing his search with twice as much intensity.

“…Could you pass me a tissue?” Yukiya asked as Akira sifted through the bin, the sound of metal on metal and objects crashing together filling the room.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Akira shouted over the roar of the shifting scrap parts.

“I need a-”

“Aha! Perfect, this is just what we need!”Akira triumphantly held a length of 2mm wire up, grinning. Satisfied with his find, he immediately began shaping it to a template on the table.

“Hey Yukiya, could you pass me the wire cutters?” he asked, holding out his hand.

“Oh, s-sure,” Yukiya replied as he tried to hold back his sneeze. He gave Akira the cutters and desperately pinched his nose in the hopes of making the urge to sneeze go away. He continued this for a few minutes, and for a moment it seemed to work, before the sneeze suddenly came back with renewed force. Meanwhile, Akira tried the finished pair of glasses on.

“A-Akira, I really need-”  


“We… We did it!” Akira exclaimed in amazement. “Yukiya, the glasses are working! I can see through-”

“ACHOO!”

_Boom._


End file.
